Dear Fanfiction Writers,
by AniDenDav
Summary: The characters of Tekken wanted to tell us writers what really is going down by explaing how they feel...ok, they really just want to send us flames for screwing up their lives on the web. Suggestions welcomed.
1. With sensual seduction, Lee Chaolan

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Tekken._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

I would **love** to clarify some things with you people.

I am NOT gay.

And if I was, I would not hook up with one of the Mishimas. (That includes Lars)

Just because I flirt doesn't mean I'm a man-whore. I only sleep with four women a day.

And the most important thing of all…fighting in a suit is actually more comfortable than you think.

_With sensual seduction,_

_ Lee Chaolan_

Well Peace!

**AniDenDav**


	2. Sincerely, Ling Xiaoyu

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Tekken. Yes, yes, it is very shocking. Try controlling yourselves for the time being._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

So if I have a crush on Jin Kazama? I've known him for a long time, and have seen the real side of him before he started his all-out war against the world.

Ok, I'm a damn lie. I wanna hit that! Hard! Dirty thoughts for an 18-year old? Maybe, but you would be thinking the same thing if you were only inches apart from his nicely toned body, and rippling muscles.

But until Harada makes that a reality, I won't have the chance (lots of you fangirls would go to the ends of the earth to make sure we don't end up together). Either way, I await the day we elope!

_Sincerely,_

_ Ling Xiaoyu_

**AN: **Some of you may realize that these are short. I have made them short for a reason. If I had made them two pages long, it would have gotten boring. Besides, with these small ones, you guys can tell me what you want to see next! Until then,

_Peace_

_Love_

_Happiness :)_

**AniDenDav**


	3. Sincerely, Lars Alexandersson

**A/N:** I accept the Challenge! Rachel's Challenge of course! ^_^ My school and church decided that we should do better in our community. I probably know what you're thinking, I should know about that already, but I'm young; I mean I'm younger than Lili. (She's like 16 or 17?) Oh yeah, updating 'Ani's Show' around Valentine's Day.

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

With awesome Goku-like hair, comes awesome Goku-like responsibility…and a girlfriend that happens to be like Chi Chi but with chainsaws.

_Sincerely,_

_ Lars Alexandersson_


	4. I could care less, Hwoarang

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Tekken in anyway. That may all change by the time I'm done with this story, though. *laughs evilly*_

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

There is **no** way I am gay and like Jin Kazama. He's a total emo. I rather be under the sheets with a girl that looks a lot like Beyoncé or Ling Xiaoyu. Now stop pairing me with him! Kazama is probably on top of his cousin, anyway.

_Sincerely,_

_ Hwoarang_

**An:**_ And that concludes Hwoarang's little piece. About three more before I stop here and get on with my life. I think Kazuya or Asuka is next. As always, constructive criticism is welcome as much as reviews. Until I update again in the next 5 minutes or so,_

_Peace_

_Love_

_Happiness :)_

**AniDenDav**


	5. Sincerely, Asuka Kazama

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Tekken. Nothing much to add to that…_

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

I would like to say for the record that I am **NOT** sleeping with Jin Kazama at all. Even though it is legal to marry your cousin in Japan, I rather not. Oh, and if any of you see Hwoarang, tell him I have a Spinning Heel Drop ready for him.

_Sincerely,_

_ Asuka Kazama_

_**P.S.**__ I'm __**NOT**__ his sister either!_


	6. With much love, Jun Kazama

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Tekken. I only own my stories._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

I am not an angel. Until Harada confirms it, I say I am still part of the Kazama-clan.

No, I am not married to Kazuya. As far as I know, that man owes me fifteen years of child support. Now, did I find Kazuya attractive? Yes. Did I sleep with him? Yes. Was it good? Look at how well Jin looks, and you tell me.

Now as far as Unknown goes, she is my sister, no matter what Tekken Tag Tournament 2 says. That is non-cannon anyway. Until Harada confirms it, I will deny being Unknown.

_With much love,_

_ Jun Kazama_


	7. Not So Sincerely, Kazuya Mishima

_**Disclaimer:**__ I have recently come to the cold realization that I do not own Tekken._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

I second Jun's comment about being married.

As for me, was she attractive? Yes. Did we have sex? Yes. Was it good? Oh hell yeah. Did I hit that more than once? Let's just say Jin didn't get his half of the Devil Gene in one serving.

I am completely over Jun since I have world domination to think of. Now, if she wanted to have another round, why not? As I stated before, she was good.

_Not so sincerely,_

_ Kazuya Mishima_

_**An:**__ Now would you look at that! I'm done in less than…*looks at clock on laptop* 30 minutes! Any ideas on who to do next? Tell me please! Now as for reviews, I am soooooo expecting flames. I'm kinda wishing it, too._

_Until I update again,_

_Peace_

_Love_

_Happiness :)_

**AniDenDav**


	8. With Death and Purple Goo, Unknown

**A/N:** For those who love Unknown will love this one. **Bold: Unknown**. Regular: Jun.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<strong>

**Well it seems that Miss Goodie Two-shoes has denied being me, but I'm here to clear that up. I know a great deal about Jun Kazama, seeing as I am her alter ego, and can tell if she's been trying to "cover up" the truth. Let's all look at her letter, shall we?**

I am not an angel.** Kami knows that's true due to the "activities" you and Kazuya had in the past.**

Until Harada confirms it, I say I am still part of the Kazama-clan. No, I am not married to Kazuya. **Though you wish you were . . .** As far as I know that man owes me fifteen years of child support. **Why don't you do like any sensible person would do, and sue his ass for half of what he's worth?** Now, did I find Kazuya attractive? Yes. Did I sleep with him? Yes. Was it good? Look at how well Jin looks, and you tell me. **Oh my God, she's actually talking about sex! I knew she wasn't ashamed to admit it!**

Now as far as Unknown goes, she is my sister, no matter what Tekken Tag Tournament 2 says. **That's a lie.** That is non-cannon anyway. **I'm still not too sure about that one.** Until Harada confirms it, I will deny being Unknown. **Well guess what? You can't do that anymore since you're the freaking boss of Tekken Tag Tournament.**

**As you can see, Jun has skeletons in her closet just like every other woman. Well, maybe except Lee . . .**

_With Death and Purple Goo,_

_Unknown_

* * *

><p><strong>AniDenDav<strong>


	9. Sincerely, Eddy Gordo

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Tekken. But I __**do**__ own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! *phone rings* *answers* Wait, what? I don't own that either, huh? Just you wait Rick Riordans's lawyer…_

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

What do I look like, a pedophile? There is no sexually activity between me and Christie. She's 19, I'm 27. Get over it.

_Sincerely,_

_ Eddy Gordo._

_**P.S.**__ But I would wanna tap that…_

**AN:** Oh Eddy! I had fun writing that. As to where I have been…I've been doing some, ah, research concerning the Gods of Mount Olympus. That's right! I just got done reading the Son of Neptune today! *fist pump* You know what that means? If you do, tell me in the comments and I'll let you in on my "little project". Until then,

_Peace_

_Love_

_Happiness :)_

**AniDenDav**


	10. Sincerely, Christie Monteiro

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Tekken. Sounds like I'm saying it all the time now, huh?_

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

Like Eddy said, there is no sexual tension and/or sexual activity between me and him. Speaking of Eddy, he needs to learn when and when not to pull a boner. He's probably already hit Nina, so why bother?

_Sincerely,_

_ Christie Monteiro_

**AN: **Thus concludes Christie's letter. Come Texas Rangers! You lost the World Series last time, don't do it again! For other news, the school play is tomorrow night, and I am costume manager. For news you actually care about, I am going to have 7 more letters up tonight since I've been neglecting you all.

_Peace_

_Love_

_Happiness :)_

**AniDenDav**


	11. Not gonna be nice about it, Nina

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Tekken…Blood Vengeance. The other Tekken is one I'll have to check in my piggy bank to see if I have the rights yet._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

How come I see all these stories about me and Jin? He's my boss. End of discussion. Anyway, if I did sleep with him, do you think I'd be paid more than what he gives me now?

If there is one person sleeping with their boss that would be Anna. Doesn't she know children have to look at her when she walks down the street? I mean- really, put some damn clothes on.

_Not gonna be nice about it,_

_ Nina Williams_

**AN: **I…you see…ok, I just don't have any words for this one.

_Peace_

_Love_

_Happiness :)_

**AniDenDav**


	12. Sincerely, Anna Williams

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Tekken. No surprise there._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

Someone tell Nina that Kazuya doesn't even pay me enough money to be his bodyguard, let alone sleep with him. And where does she go off saying that I'm a hooker? Like she's an angel. I bet twenty thousand dollars that she lost her "ID" _way_ before me.

As for myself, there is a huge difference from being a slut and being a flirt. I just happen to be the latter.

_Sincerely,_

_ Anna Williams_

_Peace_

_Love_

_Happiness :)_

**AniDenDav**


	13. From the pissed of CEO, Kazuya Mishima

_**Disclaimer:**__ It turns out I __**do**__ own Tekken…the game copy I got at Game Stop for 18 bucks._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

Someone…just **someone**…tell me how it's possible that Jin Kazama has more stories about him than me? I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER OF TEKKEN! I'm the one who started it! Why does that excuse for a Mishima have more stories than me? I do hate your stories and grow tired of all the romance pieces involving me (unless they have to do with me tapping an ass), but at least show some respect and honor the one who this series is about.

_From the pissed off CEO,_

_ Kazuya Mishima_

I just HAD to! I was reading all these different stories of 'Dear Fanfiction Writers' and this popped into my head. The next one will be out in about 10 minutes, so until then…

_Peace_

_Love_

_Happiness :)_

**AniDenDav**


	14. Haters can go suck it, Jin Kazama

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Tekken._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

Someone tell Kazuya that he needs to shut the fuck up. I'm stayin' bitches! *coughs* Tell him also that having **402** stories to his **94** is not a crime. I've checked recently and even the bird off of _Harry Potter_ has more stories than him. **132** to be exact! Now someone go tell him to stop bitchin' about my popularity and fangirls; it's not my fault they love me.

_Haters can go suck,_

_ Jin Kazama_

Now I know it has been done on other topics, but I'm looking for help on a new fanfiction comedy called "150 Things I'm Not Allowed to do in the KOIF". It starts off in the first tournament with Paul and Marshall doing mischievous things, and they soon get other characters involved. It goes through each tournament until it comes to the 6th. To find out more, just PM me and I'll give you the deats. Until I post again…

_Peace_

_Love_

_Happiness :)_

**AniDenDav**


	15. With Much Amusement, Alisa Bosconovitch

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Tekken_

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

There is a device on your laptops and iPads called "spell check". Please use it.

_With much amusement,_

_ Alisa Bosconovitch_

_Peace_

_Love_

_Happiness :)_

**AniDenDav**


	16. Godfather of Tekken, Katsuhiro Harada

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Tekken._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

This game is Japanese. I'm Japanese. So way haven't I seen a fanfiction in Japanese yet? Even the horrible American book _Twilight_ (not trying to offend you Stephanie Meyers fans out there) has stories written in Japanese! Surely you see my point when I say there needs to be stories published in Japanese for Tekken.

_Godfather of Tekken,_

_ Katsuhiro Harada_


	17. Sincerely, Kazumi Mishima

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Tekken, but I'll soon own Lee Chaolan *smiles seductively*_

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

What's all this I hear about Kazuya trying to kill his father and his son? And this rumor that he sold his soul to the Devil? I know my son, and I think I would know . . .

Wait, Jinpachi tells me that he already has. If you excuse me, Heihachi and I have some serious parenting to do.

_Sincerely,_

_ Kazumi Mishima_

**A/N: **O_O Well Okay then. . .

**AniDenDav**


	18. Sincerely Heihachi

**A/N:** Well, being at the library means that I can get things done without being distracted. Now I don't know WHAT is wrong with me, but I have forgotten something very important: to thank you guys! (For the record, this story is not to bash anyone's stories, but more of thanks to all of you that take your time to contribute to the site. Without you, this wouldn't be possible!)

Thanks to: speccyboy, KazuyaLoverProduction, Loli Pop Ciao, The Cheburic Whale, asukaxjinforever, roompie56 (actually there are stories in Japanese for twilight, it's just that there is only _one_. :P), Obsessiveangel, Coolocelot, and Andy D.

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

Thank you to the person who wrote Kazuya/Jin slash! I still haven't stopped laughing! Kazuya has been throwing up, and Jin has been banging his head against the wall.

Please continue to amuse me, but if you write any slash about me I'm gonna come after you bitches.

_From the REAL Mishima Zaibatsu CEO,_

_ Heihachi Mishima_


	19. With ALOT of Love, Tekken Fangirls

**A/N:** Looks like I'm going to the MLK Day parade! I hope shorty can come, but might get buck-wild and start barking at people. Awesome! My first flame! :D It's kind of good to know some people don't like what I write. Anyhoo, hope you guys have an amazing Martin Luther King, Jr. Day!

One from my friend, Taylor; I had no power over this one.

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

WE LOVE YOU JIN! WE LOVE YOU HWOARANG! MARRY US PLEASE!

_With much love,_

_Tekken Fangirls_


	20. It's the Truth, Hwoarang

**A/N:** Nothing really to announce. No new updates or anything for the stories.

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

Pfft, people call me the sex machine, but I believe me when I tell you I feel the hotel shake when Master and Michelle Chang get together.

_It's the truth,_

_ Hwoarang_


	21. Remember Your Place, Baek Doo San

**A/N: ** _Ah! I LOVE YOU ALL! XD Thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy! Thanks to Sakura-Gekido'Ikata-Chan, FRAGILE-princess, asukaxjinforever, roompie (lol don't worry, I wasn't picking on you. Just thought your review was funny :P), VanillaXCrescent, and TheAlleneM._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

Say one more thing Hwoarang, ONE MORE THING, and I will personally make your life a living hell. Hope you're training hard and long and don't forget your manners!

_Remember your place,_

_Baek Doo San_

**A/N: **_I like you. Please review? :3_

**AniDenDav**


	22. Stop SOPA and PIPA

**A/N:**_ This is so off topic, but I must post it._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

To us, your stories aren't just stories; they are your creativity and your personality. Never let them go no matter what anybody says. As I type, me and my friends are rejoicing to the fact that SOPA is dead. That means that all of us can continue or way of expression and differences. Never forget who you are and that no one can take away your rights as a writer, an artist, or a human being.

_With much joy and love,_

_ AniDenDav_

**A/N: **_To those who don't know, SOPA is – actually WAS a bill that was presented before congress to stop online piracy. To make this Author's Note short, it would have shut down this site. Basically all social networking sites would have been shut down (Google, Wikipedia, Yahoo, Facebook, Twitter, etc.). Now that this bill has met its end, we still have PIPA to worry about, and that basically does the same thing as SOPA. Sorry for rambling on in this author's note. Thought this was kind of important._

**AniDenDav**


	23. Seriously People,

**A/N:** _Sorry about rambling in that last note. Won't happen again in this one. Updating "150 Things" tomorrow. FRAGILE-princess requested a Lili letter so here it is._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

Does anyone remember that I'm a minor? I would surely be disinherited for such an act at my age!

_Seriously people,_

_Lili "Emilie" de Rochefort_

**A/N: **_If you review me, then you get a cookie! *waves E-Cookie around* And the good kind, not the bad ones!_

**AniDenDav**


	24. Face it It's the Truth, Steve Fox

**A/N:** _There's this story called "Dying Devils". To me, it's kind of different and should be given a chance._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

HA! Rochefort says she's too young for that kind of stuff? Then who do I see serving tables at Hooters and dancing on poles when the tournament comes around?

_Face it, it's the truth,_

_Steve Fox_

**A/N: **_Oh God . . . I lost my plot bunny for the rest of the rules for "150 Things." I have the first tourney done, but the second I'm stuck on. Dementors really have to keep away from it._

**AniDenDav**


	25. It's Rude, Leo Kliesen

**A/N:** Well I decided to write my first full on Harry Potter fic. You guys can check it out in my profile if ya want. A letter I wanted to do for a while, so here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<strong>

Don't you know it is rude to ask someone if they are a boy or girl? I mean, it's pretty obvious what I am. I won't say because Namco has me under a contract. Now quit asking me or face my musket!

_Stop being so rude,_

_Leo Kliesen_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know what Harada said about Leo. So what if Leo's a girl? I still think he/she is awesome! :D Okay, now you know what that little button on the bottom of the screen says right? REVIEW! I really like getting reviews. It helps me as a writer and a student who just finished her writing exam last Thursday.


	26. Stop Pissing Me Off, Julia Chang

**A/N: **_Touch me, save my life come on and turn me on! Turn me on, Turn me on, T-turn me on! Yeah, I updated! I was feeling a bit depressed about my writing exam (I got an 87 out of 100), so I wanted to do this._

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

I am not a hippie! I support animal rights and want to stop deforestation, but that doesn't make me a hippie! And before Hwoarang goes and says it, yes; I DO know I'm adopted!

_Stop before you piss me off,_

_Julia Chang_

**A/N: **O.O IS Julia adopted?

**AniDenDav**


	27. I Will Break You, Sergei Dragunov

**A/N: **I really don't know what to say for this one. I am mute, just like the one writing this letter. *hides under table* Thanks to everybody that reviewed! *goes back under table*

**Dear Fanfiction Writers,**

I am not Severus Snape! Make sure that the writer gets this through her head!

_I will break every bone in your body,_

_Sergei Dragunov_

**P.S. **I am not talking, but typing!


	28. Stop the Hating, MarySue

**A/N: **Here's something that is most common among the Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Archive. Thanks to everybody that reviewed! I love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<strong>

First thing's first: Don't be jealous just because everybody loves me. It's not my fault. People think that I have it easy, but it is a totally different. I have to save countless men from their doom, and make sure they stay on the right path. Now, they may fall in love with me along the way, but I will do whatever it takes to make sure that they see the light.

Now being incredibly talented and beautiful is a curse actually. I can do many things without having to try, and it makes me upset. I can beat the crap out of Kazuya Mishima without much effort, and make any of the other Tekken girls look like total prostitutes with no real purpose.

Please see that I am not all that bad. I only mean to be everybody's best friend.

_Stop the Hate,_

_Mary-Sue_

* * *

><p>Some people like cake and ice cream for desert. I rather have reviews. :)<p>

**AniDenDav**


	29. Sincerely, Vegeta

**A/N: **Wow it's been a while. This is so short; I don't think you guys will even review it.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Fanfiction Writers,<strong>

Who is the man that is trying to take my hair and badass attitude? No should be able to do that and live! NOBODY!

_Sincerely,_

_ Vegeta_

* * *

><p><strong>AniDenDav<strong>


End file.
